Wayne Family Chronicles
by Animaman
Summary: Takes place in the DCAU. After being in the Justice League for so long, now it's about time to see the rebirth of the Wayne Family, when two people decide to share a life of love and family. BM/WW mainly, other couples, some picked out, others, still waiting suggestions on.
1. The Proposal

**Wayne Family Chronicles**

Disclaimer: Don't own Justice League or anything DC related

Hey folks, those who read my one-shot fics involving Batman and Wonder Woman, 'Happy Father's Day Indeed,' 'No Greater Sacrifice,' 'First Mother's Day,' and 'Trick or Treat,' well, decided instead of doing one shots of random events, especially since it causes more headaches, just make one big story and change the one shots to fit any changes that happen along the way, and fix whatever flaws that occur when posted.

This story takes place in the DCAU, the animated universe that started with Batman: TAS to Justice League Unlimited, with a bit of Static Shock, while with Batman Beyond, probably, probably not, considering what I'm writing would be the opposite of how that story goes. Not going to use anything from the DCEU, the one that started with the Man of Steel movie, and officially started with BvS Dawn of Justice that starts to build towards the first live Justice League movie, since it's just too dark for my taste, especially since you see Ben Afflick's Batman be not your typical Batman due to him packing a gun and killing people. Plus, since there is no word on a live Martian Manhunter movie, or even appearing in the JL movie, just makes things sad at how the guy doesn't get as much attention as he should since he has been appearing in the JL cartoons, and live shows like Smallville and Supergirl, but mainly as background, and never a star.

And heads up, don't expect to see any gay or lesbian couples in this fic, and please don't ask for them. I just don't write them. I respect gay and lesbian couples, and I know a lot of media are either adding them, or making some their characters come out of the closet, like how DC plans to pair Harley Quinn with Poison Ivy in one of their future live movies, along with a lot of companies going PC, yet it's just something I don't add to my stories since my main focus are straight couples. Hope you understand, and anybody tries to force me to write them, well be completely ignored.

The main coupling is, obviously, Batman and Wonder Woman, the other couples that are set would be Superman and Lois Lane, Green Lantern/John Stewart and Hawkgirl, Flash/Wally West and Giganta, The Question and the Huntress. The rest are up for grabs, so feel free to suggest a pairing or two. Even willing to accept pairing suggestions that include mixing those from either Teen Titans or Young Justice, like say, Nightwing and Starfire, or something different.

Anyway, on with the story.

It has been two years since the Earth was almost invaded in the invasion of Darkseid and his forces from Apokolips, with the one time joint effort of both the Justice League and former Legion of Doom, due to their former leader, Lex Luthor gave a temporary peace offering to Darkseid, which everybody knew meant be ready to be super busy when one of the two decide to make a comeback to try again. And since Gorilla Grodd, the one who started it all, is now a floating corpse in space, or at least, as far as anybody knows, well, nobody is crazy enough to command a group of Super Villains that has a different way of killing you, so, after Batman gave them a five minute head start before being pursued by the league, the Legionnaires decided to start doing their own thing or at least, until they get busted and sent to prison for doing their regular thing. Some had to be captured more than once because you can't keep a determined crook locked up, even if some of them get the tar pounded out of them by the respected superhero that brings them in, along with the other super villains that chose to keep doing their own thing. While the first week was spent getting at least a third of the legion locked up, the Justice League decided to stop there and go back to their respective locations to keep the peace, while also getting on with their other lives, for some of them, the lives that pay the bills and keep a roof over their heads.

Right now, over at Gotham City, Batman, aka Bruce Wayne, was busy taking out the gang of Black Mask, just after taking care of a hostage situation. Before, he used to have Nightwing, Batgirl or Robin help him out, but Nightwing, aka Dick Grayson, was working in Bludhaven, pulling overtime as a model, since he couldn't seem to stay out of the spotlight thanks to who his mentor was, and also, still be generous enough to where he helps out those in need, something Bruce passed on to him that his parents passed on to him, while Batgirl, aka Barbara Gordon, was taking a vacation with her father, taking a break from being an information broker (Killing Joke doesn't happen in this fic), and finally convincing him to take some time off while he still has his health, and enjoy time with his daughter while he still can. Robin, aka Tim Drake, is with the Teen Titans, gaining some experience outside of Gotham by helping Vixen deal with some obnoxious poachers in Africa. The reason why the Titans are based in Gotham is because, while they could be based in Metropolis, under Superman's guideance, yet the problem is, ol' Supes is too much of a softy when it comes to kids, while Batman, he doesn't hold anything back when it comes to keeping them on track, especially when it involves the direct approach, which involves his fists, or coming up with various forms of punishments depending on how big the offence was.

Fighting by his side is Wonder Woman, also known to the world as Diana, the Amazon Princess from Themyscira, who already punched out Black Mask himself when he and Batman were having a little 'chat,' mainly after Batman was investigating about reports of the Black Mask muscling protection money from the small businesses that can't afford to fight back. Unfortunately for him, one of those places happened to be a sushi restaurant that Diana frequented often and was on good terms with, after finding out who was giving them trouble, well, she literally flew in and punched the man's lights out of anger. A lesson a lot of people should learn, is never get between a woman and her favorite foods, especially a woman who can literally bring somebody as strong as Superman down to his knees with a well-placed kick, then that person must have a death wish.

The fight itself didn't last too long, since it was Wonder Woman going on femme fatale on the mobsters, with Batman providing backup. After the last thug was tied up, both he and Diana are now in the batmobile, driving back to the Batcave. Another thing that has happened since the invasion is that the two have become a lot closer to each other, after all the near death experiences they've been dealt with for a few years, dealing with both said Legion and having a rough start with the Cadmus group, along with a few other moments, and the heart finally has enough and says 'hey, start following me for a change.' While Diana has been throwing plenty of hints that she wants to be with him, but, unlike a lot of men who are oblivious to a woman's feelings, Batman, one of the most observant men on Earth, keeps looking for excuses, and after learning about the other women in his life from Alfred, like Catwoman, Zatanna, Talia Al Ghul and quite a few others, as much as she wants to punch him for being a flirt, yet at the same time, been wanting to stake her claim. So one day, she just got tired of waiting, and thanks to the help of Alfred, who also wants to end his friend's bachelor life. While trying to get Bruce Wayne to give up being Batman is a task in itself, giving the man a life to enjoy that has some truth to it isn't, especially with a little 'persuasion' from her part.

 _Flashback_

 _It was another night where Bruce Wayne is in the Batcave, looking up who knows what on the computer, wearing his batsuit, with the cowl hanging down like he was wearing an overpriced hoodie, when Alfred Pennyworth walked in with a tray carrying freshly made tea in a pot and a cup already filled with the stuff. "Thanks Alfred." Bruce said, as he accepted the cup. After taking a sip, and not even turning to see the look on his friend's face, "What does Diana want now, Alfred?"_

 _One thing that has happened since the invasion involving the two, is that after her apartment got blown up, again, along with most of her things destroyed again, Diana convinced Bruce to let her move into the mansion, in one of the empty rooms, since her landlord didn't want to risk looking for a new insurance company every time somebody decides to go after her. The first time was during the Thanagarian Invasion, when some Thanagarian troops broke into her apartment, looking for anything to use against her, which the landlord let go, because the whole world was fooled to where most of the Justice League bought it, and let her rebuild, although she started pounding Thanagarian skulls when she noticed that some of her more, personal, garments were missing, and decided to look for the thieves, which she let them keep when it turned out the thieves were the females looking for ideas to catch the attention of their mates, and were already wearing them. Talk about awkward. Anyway, after getting used to having a woman living in the house again, the last one being Martha Wayne, Bruce's mother, while also making sure nobody knows about the new arrangements. While doubting that anybody would be bright enough to know the man behind the mask, at least without some kind of dumb luck, even Bruce wants to make sure nobody jumps to the wrong conclusion, especially if it's to put the wrong kind of pressure on Diana._

" _Well, Miss Diana demands that you take her out on a romantic date right now, or else she'll" Alfred started to say, only for said person to finish that statement._

" _Break every single bone in your body and take you out on a date," Diana said, getting an raised eyebrow from Bruce since he knows there is more to her threat, "And while this is all happening, Alfred well dye all of your batsuits all different kinds of bright colors to where everybody well start to laugh harder than the Joker."_

 _Now this is where the Bat-glare kicked in, as he turned to face Alfred, knowing full well that he is willingly participating in this charade. "I have already got the dyes picked out sir." Alfred said, with such a straight face, you would already forget what his past careers were, "And Master Bruce, I've been around you for a long time, I know the real reason why you don't want to fall in love, it's because you don't want to risk losing somebody like you did your parents, or have history repeat itself with any child you do have, yet, and I'm pretty sure your parents well be telling you the same thing, is to stop looking back at such a depressing day and try to focus on the happiness that is presenting itself in front of you. Life without risks isn't much of a life, and if you were afraid to take risks, you wouldn't have started your training to become Batman in the first place."_

" _He's right Bruce," This time, another familiar voice appeared. Turning to see the face of J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, "Like you, I know what it is like to lose your family, even more so when it came to losing my people, yet, unlike you, when I met you and the others, my new family, I was able to move on, and thanks to Diana reminding me about what I was forgetting when a new Watch Tower was built, I need to get out amongst you humans to see what I have been missing." And knowing what Batman was thinking without reading his mind, considering that the man really is that stubborn, "And don't worry, Gotham well be in good hands, because I've invited a few others from the League to help out."_

 _Seeing how the choice is pretty much out of his hands, and unlike what happened with Doomsday, which after thinking about it, made him realized that how he reacted to it was due to how Amanda Waller rattled him a bit with her mistrust of beings with superpowers when he first confronted her face to face, this time, he knew when to throw in the towel. "Fine, I'll go get ready."_

 _Flashback ends_

And the first date between them was pretty successful, considering that they went out to dinner, took a walk in the park, and, by the next morning, woke up in the same bed. Since then, both have been barely inseparatable, although they made sure their league rotations are mostly in separate cities, although in Wonder Woman's case, she can be anywhere by flying with or without the plane, so that way, none of the absolutely worse people could try and use one of them as leverage.

After arriving at the cave, they were both getting ready to take a quick shower at the part of the cave that is used to wash up, so that way, nobody has to worry about entering the mansion with anything that came with them. During the time they became an official item, Diana has thinking about quite a few things, the kind of things that she would never thought of while in Themyscira due to one little detail, there was no men on the island. "You know Bruce, I've been thinking about us." Diana said, while wrapping a towel around her body, just after putting her super suit on a hanger, "And while I'm glad that we are together in ways other than a working relationship, yet I can't help but feel like wanting more out of this relationship. But, at the same time, growing up as an Amazon, and what happened to my mother, a part of me is still cautious at the idea. At the moment, if I don't pursue what I'm craving . . ."

"Then you wouldn't know if you would be living your life or your mother's?" Bruce said, with a towel around his waist. Unlike Diana, he had to put his batsuit into a closet, considering how much is attached to it, so the only clothes hanging are those he wears during his off hours, "And what you want is to become a wife and a mother, but first, you have to be willing to become a bride first, right?"

Diana couldn't help but smile since Bruce had proven more than once that he can read her like an open book, "Yes, exactly." She said, while moving a piece of hair behind her ear with her left hand, only to notice something shining on one of her fingers, so she put her hand in front of her face, palm pointing towards the wall. After getting a good look at it, she noticed that, it was a ring, a gold ring with a medium sized diamond on it, and knew exactly what kind it was from all her time in man's world: It was an engagement ring, and at the moment, was wondering on how Bruce could have slipped it on without her even looking.

Looking up to see Bruce still standing near the entrance to the showers, with a small smile on his face, "Well, how about it, are you willing to become my bride?" He asked.

Diana looked up from her hand towards Bruce, and barely ten seconds later, a small smile appeared on her face. Within the next few minutes, the Batcave became really noisy.

In the mansion, Alfred was going over his checklist, since Bruce told him what he had planned, and he had a feeling that he wouldn't want to be in the cave, if things went the way he expects them to.

Well, here is the latest story, and hope the BM/WW fans don't mind seeing how they live their lives outside of fighting crime, with maybe an adventure or two in being heroes popping in once in a while, while their biggest adventure is living through life itself as a family. Mainly get to show how they handle trial and error on the important things in life. Sorry for the lack of action, but with Christmas just around the corner, felt that a violent scene during Christmas time is more counterproductive to the message that the holidays spreads. As for the proposal, well, as much as I'm tempted to have Batman due a typical one, but hey, since when does he, or Diana, do anything that is considered typical? Anyway, Read and Review, and have a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah, and a Happy New Year.


	2. After the Celebration

**Wayne Family Chronicles**

Disclaimer: Don't own Justice League or anything DC related

Here is a couples update:

Nightwing and Starfire

Beast Boy and Terra (Watching Teen Titans, felt that BB and Raven had a more sibling like relationship)

Kid Flash and Jynx

Still open to suggestions on couples, and while I might bring Static and Gear in a chapter, yet question is, who do you want to pair them up with? And mix n' match is allowed

By the way, since they are in a different universe, I'm not going to use Young Justice, mainly because the theme, and some of the characters, just don't seem to match well with the DCAU, and since Batman mentioned the Teen Titans on an episode of Static Shock. If anybody wants me to bring in the movies, the only ones off limits are the Batman Beyond movies, since they wouldn't make much sense in this story, and no way I'm using anything from the Batman and Harley Quinn movie, since that movie seems more like a mismatch.

Finally, to the reviewer who said change the name since it matches somebody else: Not going to change it. Never heard of the other two until you brought it up, and the only thing this story has in common with them is the title.

Now on with the story:

Bruce is lying in bed, wide awake, yet for probably the first time in his life, his energy hasn't completely recharged, not even to the half way point. Guess that's what happens when you get engaged to an Amazon Princess who decided to celebrate the engagement to the very end, which was confirmed when she carried him bridal style right after their little 'warm up' in the showers, literally flying straight to his bedroom, to where, if the clock in his head is right, they spent about two days going through the main event. And from the looks of things, he is going to need a new bed since Diana didn't have the desire to control her strength in a time of passion.

Right now, his thoughts were focused on figuring out how he ended up here. While his life, or rather double life, was pretty straight forward, it almost didn't come to be when he became engaged to his first fiancé, Andrea Beaumont. In some ways, she was the lynch pin towards him finding peace until she called off the engagement, which in turn, awakened the Batman. When he met her again while she was fighting crime as Phantasm, and learned the full story behind their broken happiness, he knew that what once was is long gone now. He also felt he got a good look at what could have been him if he didn't people like Alfred there to keep him on the straight and narrow. His so called 'marriage' to Poison Ivy's creation, Susan Maguire, well, even he isn't sure how to categorize that. Now, here he was, engaged again, yet this time, with a woman he served with for so long, and has healed the pain that he held on for so long.

Now, while he is still going to be Batman, yet now, he is going to have to step up his game of deception if he doesn't want the wrong people to make the wrong kind of connections.

With Diana, she is just enjoying her new, more permanent pillow, while enjoying the feeling of Bruce's hand brushing along her back. Feeling beyond content, not just the 'celebration' of their upcoming nuptials, but the fact that she is actually about to become a wife. Something that neither her, nor her Amazon sisters, would have even considered once, due to what happened to her mother, Hippolyta, and how she was deceived by Hades, and paying for it. Not once did any of them show interest in Man's World. It was just a simple life of warriors training to fight at a moment's notice, while the world outside of Themyscira moved on around them. Yet, everything changed when Diana decided to defy her own mother, picked up the armor and equipment that would turn her into Wonder Woman, and help fight off the Imperium Invasion with what would be considered the original, and later, founding, members of the Justice League. While she still had some of the bias she had towards men when she met Bruce, Clark Kent, J'onn J'onzz, Wally West and John Stewart, she also kept an open mind to let them prove that they don't fit the mold of men that the Greek Gods created for them. Impressed with them she was since they proved that, while yes there are bad men out there, there are also good men out there, flaws and all.

When it came to giving her heart to Batman, while some people who noticed the signs, asked why she didn't fall for Superman, who has pretty much some of the same abilities as her, even the strength, along with a heart of gold, yet Clark's heart well always beat for Lois Lane. That, and with Batman, while he is probably the most complex person she has ever met, he has proven himself to her in ways that can't be described. Despite him lacking powers like most humans, he has placed himself way beyond what one would call your typical human, or in her case, your typical man. Even though she was envious of Zatanna getting to be with Bruce way before she met him, yet she got to see what she was told about her now fiancé being the total package: Brawns, brains, loyal as a dog, stubborn as a mule, a real mystery, and the dark theme he has going is a perfect touch. The annoying things about him is him not letting go of his past, and that he can just disappear within a blink of an eye, that even Superman can't track him.

While enjoying the other's presence, Bruce, sticking to his reputation as a buzzkill of good moods, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for breakfast." He said.

Feeling a little famished herself, "Yes, I could use some food." Diana said, feeling the effects of what they did catching up to her. "What time is it?"

"8:00 Monday morning." Bruce said, getting a look from Diana that said he better be joking, since it was a Saturday night when they started the celebration, "I'm serious. Don't you feel like you missed a day?"

Now that he brought it off, she did feel like her personal clock was off, and if somebody as observant as Batman could sense that, then, with a big blush appearing on her face, well who ever thought you could lose track of time doing **that!**

After staying still for a couple of more minutes, their stomachs got tired of being ignored, so a pair of loud growls was heard. Deciding that food takes high priority over cuddling, they, to their misfortune, separated and got dressed. When they stepped out, and headed downstairs, to notice Alfred standing at the bottom, a small smile on his face, "Good morning Master Bruce, Madame Diana."

"Good morning Alfred." Diana said, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Morning, Alfred," Bruce said, "Did you enjoy your day off yesterday?"

"Oh definitely Master Bruce." Alfred said, "I figured the way that Madame Diana had carried you away a couple of days ago, I figured I might as all enjoy some quiet time to myself." He said, causing the two blush, "And don't worry, Master Dick was kind enough to watch over Gotham for you, even though Madame Koriand'r came along, and treated it as some kind of date."

Shaking their heads at this, considering how, even after being on earth for so many years, Starfire is still the most innocent, naive person, with a dangerous right hook, one could ever meet, even more so then Billy Baston, or Shazam (Although I still call him Captain Marvel out of habit.). And the one thing Nightwing keeps hearing is how he has his hands full in making sure none of that gets used against her, along with the fact that she tends to be too truthful, especially on things that shouldn't be made public.

"And I have breakfast waiting for you two, so please enjoy." Alfred said, before attending to his duties, "And also, I made sure to let Lucius know that you won't be in your office today."

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce said, as the pair walked into the dining room.

When they started eating, "So how do we tell others about our engagement?" Diana asked.

"Don't you have that lunch with the girls today?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Diana asked, referring to something that occurs for her, and a few others at least twice a month, where the girls have their alone time. While the people showing up are random, since life tends to happen, This time around, it would be Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, who got over her crush with Bruce a few years back, Shayera Hall, Lois Lane . . .

"Oh, now I get it." Diana said, just as it clicked. With somebody like Lois Lane, who's passion is to get the story out to the world through the Daily Planet, although loyal enough to keep her trap shut on certain things like secret identities, she would spread the word in a blink of an eye.

"And with Dick in town, I think we need to start hanging out more, to make sure the hatchet is buried all the way." Bruce said.

"Oh I'm sure it is, you're both just too stubborn to admit when you're wrong." Diana said, getting a bat glare in return, for, in a better term, calling him an ass. All he got was a giggle in return, because the glare was just a harmless version.

Deciding to let it go, and laugh it off, Bruce went back to his meal.

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry for not being much, wasn't sure what to after the proposal, and decided to do this approach instead. Starting with the next chapter, is going to be when the time skip starts, with the wedding plan being next. Open to suggestions to anybody willing to give. Anyway, Read and Review.


End file.
